


Twain Wreck

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Puns, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm not even a fan, Love Story, M/M, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, like seriously I don't even know why at this point, overuse of Shania Twain songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Day 1 - MeetingChance encounters, embarrassment, and maybe something more...





	1. To Have a Little Fun, Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt 1 of a 30 day OTP Challenge, you can find the one I am using [here](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/133309701572/30daychallenge1)
> 
> This is very much a wip. I am going to attempt to complete the list of prompts - which I will have run in a timeline of Dean and Cas' relationship - as quickly as possible... that could mean 30 days or 100 days. You never know what life will throw at you.  
> This is a little self indulgent playing around that I will use to poke my muse into submission and get back on track to finishing up a lot of my other wips.
> 
> People who are here for the A/B/O, it is coming, and i'm playing around with the verse, so potentially expect something different, or perhaps not. I honestly don't know. I do know that there will eventually be all the things we love about the trope!
> 
> Big thank you to my brains-trust [majesticducx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck/pseuds/majesticduxk) for the beta read and [Teegan](http://tea-and-cacti.tumblr.com/) for the headcanon!

It always started slowly. The feeling taking it’s time to spread through his body. He would tilt his head, stick his chin out proud and soon the nod would take hold. It was usually his feet that would follow next, and today was no different: His toes took control first, a tap then a slide and it was only seconds before his hips took their turn.

The bottle of relish in his hand was soon brought to his lips, and it was there in aisle 9 under the flickering glow of the florescent lighting that Dean took to the stage. 

It wasn’t like he’d practiced these moves before… who was he kidding, he’d totally practiced before. His feet and hips moved in tandem, his shoulders bopping in time with the beat, and his microphone grasped tightly in his hand…

“Man, I feel like a woman! Bah boop ba da ba bup ba” 

Finishing with his signature Michael Jackson spinand he was... 

“Oh Fuck!”

Not alone.

Several seconds passed as Dean stared at his aisle companion, his mind frantically trying to come up with a smooth way to gloss over the last three and a half minutes. 

“Uhhh…” Dean eloquently gaped into his relish microphone, then realised he was still using a jar of relish for a microphone, fumbled with it before it dropped it to the floor with a smash.

His companion cleared his throat, “Clean up in aisle 9?” 

Dean’s hand reflexively went to rub the back of his neck, his eyes taking in the mess of sauce, now oozing into a large puddle, splashes dotting his jean clad legs up to his knee. He was hoping that the relish may open some portal to hell and swallow him whole, however today was not to be his lucky day.

“So, umm do you come here often?” Dean stammered out. 

The other man’s face instantly creased and the most glorious sound broke from his lips as he was taken into a fit of giggles. The heat that had risen into Dean’s face retreated at that sound, and, shaking his head, he let out a low rumble of laughter to join his companions myrth.

The man slapped his thigh several times before wiping a tear from the corner of his eye then stepping forward with his arm outstretched, “My name’s Cas. Sorry, god that was hilarious.” He gripped Dean in his warm hand, shaking gently before adding, “Honestly you don’t know how much I needed that today.”

Dean couldn’t help but grin. This man, Cas, seemed to fill him with a sense of buoyancy that he rarely felt; as if all his troubles were lifted from him. Even his embarrassment was forgotten, replaced with warmth and companionship. He cleared his throat, “Me, Dean,” _God who was he? Tarzan?_ “Shit… Damn… oh god…” He continued to verbally diarrhea all over aisle 9. 

Cas’ eyebrows raised into his hairline and his lips quirked a little as he took another step forward, careful to miss the puddle on the floor. “Nice to meet you, Dean. So… Did you leave all your charisma on the dancefloor?” 

_Who was this guy?_ Dean was transfixed, tongue tied and utterly captivated by the man. _He’s waiting for you to say something…_ Dean took a deep breath, “God this is really turning into a twain wreck isn’t it? Sorry, yeah, names Dean, it’s nice to meet you, Cas.”

“Did you just…” Cas was squinting at him.

Dean ducked his head, heat rising once again to his cheeks, “Yeah, I couldn’t resist.” 

Silence fell between them.

“Well, that don’t impress me much.” Cas said, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Dean looked up instantly, “Marry me!” 

Cas laughed in earnest then, an endearing snort coming from his nose. “I won’t marry you,” he said, shaking his head, “but how about you take me out sometime and show me few more of those moves?” 


	2. Don't be Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 - Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles will all be song titles or lyrics from Shania Twain.  
> Don't look at me, I don't make the rules!

Dean waited in his car as he watched Cas walk up the path to his front door. When he opened the door, Cas turned to wave before heading inside and out the of the cold. Dean nodded and sent a salute in Cas’ direction then, when the door closed behind his friend he took a deep breath. 

The warm and fuzzy scent that always surrounded Cas, lingered in his nostrils. Dean was happy. For the first time in a long time he was really happy. And lucky! Cas was a great friend, they always had so much fun together. 

They’d meet up for coffee and lunch on a Wednesday, when Cas would stop by the garage with a picnic basket and blanket. Going to the movies every Friday night Dean would even let Cas pick. And they even did ballroom dancing on Sunday morning at the town hall with all the old bonded couples - because Cas insisted if they were going to dance they needed to learn the fundamentals first - where everyone cooed over them discussing how very modern they were, an Alpha and an Omega being just friends. These comments were often followed by significant looks to their respective partners and the odd smirk; however Dean could never bring himself to care.

Yes, Dean was very lucky indeed. 

He lingered a moment, not wanting to break his contentment and start up the car, when he glanced over his shoulder to see Cas’ blue knit sweater lying in the back footwell. He reached round to grab it and pulled it into his lap. The wool was well worn and so soft on Dean’s calloused fingers, _I wonder…_ Dean thought to himself, as he brought the collar up to his face, _yes even better up close._

Dean couldn’t help but breathe in deep, scenting the delicious fragrance of Cas’ neckline. As if in a dream he pulled the sweater on, the fabric tight over his many layers, it stretched firmly over his chest. The effects were almost instant. Suddenly Dean could scent not just Cas’ heady aromas of cinnamon and cloves but his own muskier tones mixing together.

Dean’s mouth was salivating, when he eventually realised what he was doing. This was his friend’s sweater he was scenting, and marking, _oh god,_ it wasn’t right, _no, not at all_ , Cas was his friend and he trusted Dean and here he was, a senseless knothead marking up his best friends clothes. 

In his panic to remove the sweater as fast as possible, the knit snagged on his necklace trapping it in place just over his nose. To make matter worse, right then there was a knock at his window.

“Uhhh.” Dean grunted, still blind, eyes caught under the collar.

“Dean, are you… are you ok?”

_Shit!_ It was Cas.

“Yup, yup i’m good just, um, just got cold but now i’m ok and so i’m, yup everything is good, nothing to see here. Thanks, Cas.” 

_Nailed it._

The door opened, and deft fingers snuck under the collar above his ears and slid the materiel the rest of the way off. When Dean unflustered himself and looked up at Cas he saw a strange look come over his friend. Cas wasn’t laughing at him, he wasn’t saying anything, he was just holding the sweater high on his chest, his nose flaring.

_Ok, Winchester, you need to think of a good lie, don’t fuck this up…_

“I was marking your sweater…” 

_SHIT!_

Dean hid his face in his hands. Once again in the course of their short friendship, he was wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Cas, I’m sorry,” He muttered from behind his palms.

Cas sighed but remained silent, Dean still hiding.

“It’s just, I think I just realised something.” Dean whispered. He almost jumped when cool soft fingers began to pry his hands away from his face, they didn’t let go either, but just held him and waited. Dean looked up into Cas’ face. He was smirking? _What the hell?_

“Don’t be Stupid, Dean.” Cas said matter of factly.

_What?_ That was the last thing he expected Cas to say, and god, he must hate him right now. Dean’s whole posture started to deflate.

“Of course I love you,”

Dean’s head spun again, what was going on? He looked into Cas’ eyes, which were creased with a smile.

“Cas?”

Cas snorted “You big alpha idiot, what do you think we’ve been doing? Ballroom dancing, Dean!” and Cas let go of Dean’s hands, to bring the sweater up to his nose. “We’ve been courting, you doofus!”

“Cas, I…” He thought back now to all the little touches, a nudge of a knee or the glancing touch of fingertips, Cas resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. _I’m an Idiot_. “Wait! You love me too?” 

Cas all out laughed now, “Of course I do, bout bloody time you caught up! Now come here and give me a kiss!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think xoxo


	3. Can't Wait to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three - The Reveal

**Day Three, The Reveal**

The yellow and crimson petals strewn across the pavement were Cas’ second clue that something was up. The first had been Dean’s excuses for being unable to drive him to their dancing class. Since his silly Alpha had finally gotten with the program, Cas had been doting on him even more than usual. 

Even during his heat the previous week, Dean had sent him care packages and flowers every day. He had to admit, Dean was certainly making up for his foolishness. Now if he could just work out what he was up to, and… 

“Cas, darling, you’re right on time.” He was met at the door by their dance instructor, Missouri. 

“Miss Missouri, good morning. Ah… is something wrong?” Cas pried, because seriously, she never met him at the door!

“Don’t you worry yourself about anything, dear. Come now and see if we can’t get you ready.” Missouri fussed as she grabbed Cas by the arm and started pulling him into the hall.

Cas was dragged, head swirling. “Ready for what?” he mumbled out, trailing behind her.

They bypassed the doors to the hall and went straight into a small office off the lobby. Waiting there were all the elder omegas that Cas had come to adore. They stood in a semicircle, concealing the table behind them. As he looked to each of them he noticed they were all adorned with the purple ribbons of a bonded pair, with violets braided into their hair.

Their faces lit up as they saw the realisation come over him. They broke their ranks to reveal the beautiful crown of flowers that was laying on the table behind them, lavish ribbons of crimson and gold piled high.

“He’s going to promise himself to me.” Cas held his hand to his throat, the lump sitting there getting bigger as every second passed. He couldn’t help but well up, a few tears falling as his cheeks filled with a smile.

All at once the room burst into cooing and congratulations, the omegas circling him, petting him for comfort and support. Cas could no longer see their happy faces, his eyes were so filled with tears of joy that the room became a blur of colour. A hanky was thrust into his hand from somewhere, and as he wiped his face he watched as the wreath was placed on his head. 

The scent of flowers was almost as overwhelming as his own happy pheromones that were filling his nose. He felt giddy on it all, being twirled and turned, as he was adorned with his promise ribbons, his wrists wrapped and his torso plated. 

All too soon and not entirely soon enough, Cas was ready and being hustled out into the lobby. Missouri placed a firm knock on the door to the hall, and her Alpha, Rufus pulled it open.

Cas was in the centre of all the omegas again, unable to see into the hall, however he did hear the tinny speakers start up, and was unable to repress a snort when he heard the opening notes of Shania Twain’s _From this Moment On_. 

_I do swear that I'll always be there, I'd give anything and everything and I will always care, Through weakness and strength, Happiness and sorrow, For better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart._

That lump Cas had been fighting since he’d walked in was back with a vengeance as the pack moved into the hall. The omegas parted ways to join their Alphas along the sides of a petal strewn aisle.

And then Cas saw him. Dean, his Alpha, standing at the top of the hall. His crown of flowers trailed down his back and the ribbons draped handsomely over his broad shoulders. Dean turned as Cas drew closer, crossing one hand over his heart and the other behind his back, he bowed deeply.

The music petered out when Cas reached Dean, the smile on his face hurting his cheeks. Dean looked like he may faint, the sweat apparent on his brow and a slight tremor in his hands.

“My silly Alpha,” Cas whispered to help soothe Dean’s nerves.

Dean flushed at his words, closing his eyes tightly for a moment before clearing his throat and taking Cas’ hands into his.

“Castiel James Novak, my love. My patient... oh God, forever patient, Cas. I am here today to ask you two things.” Dean looked down, his feet shuffling a little. “I was so very foolish, at the start of our relationship; foolish for not seeing, foolish for not feeling, but I ask your forgiveness in this oversight, so maybe one day we may tell this story to our grandchildren. Because with this forgiveness I may ask you the most sacred of questions.” Dean paused, looking beseechingly into Cas’ eyes.

Cas just smiled, shaking his head. “You were forgiven the moment we met, my love, for there has never been anything to forgive.” Cas gripped Dean’s hands a little firmer just to ensure he took on his words.

“Thank you, Cas.” The words came out thick now, Cas could feel the lump in Dean’s throat was growing just as his was. “I thought it fitting that we would do this at the end of an aisle, and, well, it’s no aisle nine, I must say you make me feel as though i’m on cloud nine.” 

Cas snorted with laughter. Dean only winked.

“Today I wish to pledge myself to you, so our courtship may begin in earnest, so that we may start to work towards sharing our life together…forever. Castiel, will you join me in my promise to, when you are ready, bond ourselves to one another and create our own pack… Cas, will you have me?” 

Cas could barely speak, he was so choked up. But he pushed the words out, for Dean. “Yes, you doofus, a million times, yes!”

The whole room roared to life, clapping and cheering for the promised couple. Missouri came from seemingly nowhere to wrap a blue and green plated ribbon around their clasped hands, she then lay a kiss to each of their cheeks before nudging Cas and whispering, “You know what to do.”

And Cas did. 

He surged forward to kiss his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your thoughts and comments fuel me!  
> You can find me on [Tumblrs](whataboutthefish.tumblr.com) come say Hi!


End file.
